Blown Away
by TorElla
Summary: "Only the assholes that are attracted to me"Taylor spoke up"Thats not true, Troy is not an asshole.he might have alot of girls floking around him but i can ensure you that his a keeper. " i cant help to think that all men are the same, they walk into your life like an angle and then walked out once they avhieve their aim. If my father can do then i believe any walking men alive can


_**A/N:I decide to delete my story that I had before due to the fact that I don't know … im just not feeling it **_

_**But anyways this chapter is a little confused but I promised you as the time goes on you will understand it,**_

_**All the songs that I might in this chapter or in my future chapter is not by me. Just letting you guys know.**_

_**Anyways back to this story**_

"_So this is it?" Look at him with tears "You're just going to listen to your dad?"_

_Shake his head with tears in his eyes "You know I have no choice Anne. it either I do what he says or.."_

_Cut him off "or you lose your inheritance." Breaks down with tears "And I'm not worth losing your inheritance for." Look at him with disgust "You couldn't even bring yourself to tell your so call father you have a one year old daughter."_

"_You know I love you and our daughter" Try to touch her but she moves away. "Anne?"_

"_What do I tell Gabriella?" _

_He looks at her with tears. "I will…"_

_Point her finger up to silent him" Oh I know" Took a step closer to him so now there only an inch away from him." I will tell her that her father decide to leave her and go after the most important thing to him, his inheritance ''_

_Look at her with mix emotion on his face. '' I will take care of her Anne. I will make sure her education and everything she needs in her life is taken care of by me''_

'' _Don't even bother I will take care of my child myself.''_

''_She's my daughter too you know'' _

_Rise her voice '' Well not anymore."_

''_You're gonna need me Anne and you know that."_

_Look at him with no emotion "Leave."_

_Look at her surprise "What?"_

_Turn back around to look at him with tears in her eyes "Antony, leave now. "Walk to the door and open it still crying. "And I don't ever want to see you again."_

_Walk toward the door but look back at her one last time. "Take good care of her." His voice was low and soft causing Anne to swallow forcefully. Antony, don't go please, she thought as she followed him with her eyes and out of the door._

_Walk backward and let her back hit the wall then slide down crying. "SON OF A BITCH." She curses as she pulls her legs against her chest._

TGxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Even if you were a million miles away _

_I could still feel you in my bed_

_Near me _

_Touch me_

_Feel meeeee…_

_And even in the bottom of the sea _

_I can still hear inside my head _

_Telling me _

_Touch me _

_Feel me _

_And all the time you were selling me lies _

_So tonight im gonna find a way to make it without you _

_Tonight im gonna find a way to make it without you "_

Turn the TV off and turn to her." I must tell you G, you are talented, I cant believe you actually leaving us for New York City, make sure you don't get lost in the big city"

Give her a smile before putting all her attention on folding the shirt and placing them in the box. "Thanks."

"I wish there is other option, G"

"Me too but my agent wants it like this" Gabriella said giving her a little sad smile "Can't stay with mommy anymore "she Laugh

Look down for what felt like five minute then finally look back up ' Do you think you will see him?" saw the disbelieve look on her face " I mean he knows you will now be moving to New York, the question is will he do anything now that he knows"

Sigh. "I fucking hate that the freaking world knows my business"

"What do you expect gabriella? Have you forgotten who your father is? And who you are yourself?"

Stand up and walk to her closet "I think the world knows who he is Jacee, you don't need to remind me" reach up to grab her luggage. "God, why can't he just leave me alone? And you know what the worst part is?

Jacee looked at her" What?"

Place her hands on her chest. "I couldn't even bring myself to tell my mom, do you know how guilty I feel every time I look at her?"

"I can only imagine"

"She has given the best she could just so I don't have to run back to Antony "

"You're his daughter G"

"He has another child with his wife" grab all her clothes and throw the in the luggage without folding them. "He walks out Jacee"

Shake her head "You were 1 years old G"

"It doesn't matter, he still walks out and decide married the women his father want him to married" throw her hands up in a tiring way "Why are we even having this discussion?"

"I have no idea."Jacee just stare at her like she crazy. She has no idea what brought the conversation on in the first place. "You promise to call every day? "She quickly changes the subject before it goes out of hand.

"You know I would "Said Gabriella.

TGxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Mama."Gabriella said walking into the kitchen

Anne turn her head to see her daughter walking into the kitchen." I cant help to think that this would be our last supper together."

"Awh ma, you know I will come visit you. "Look at her mom while taking a sit on one of the high chair." And I will call you every day."

Anne stopped what she was doing for a second to take a look at her daughter." I know you will and I also know you were going to tell me your father has being calling you."

Gabriella who didn't see that come looked up at her mom shocked. "i…I Mom?" Stare at her mom with her month wide open "I …Mom I swear…"

"You know you could have told me "

"I was going to ma. I just didn't know how to tell you and I swear I haven't even talk to him once, the first time he called I picked up but only not knowing that it was him not until he said his name and I realize that it him and I quickly hang up on him and since then he has being calling me none stop"

"I get it gabi"

"I swear I don't even know how he got my number, I don't know what he want from me "She stopped herself realizing her rambling." Sorry" she apologys

"It okay really I knew it going to come to this and like I always told you , his your father "

"My father indeed"

"I told you what happen so that you know, not for you to hold it against him"

"I'm not holding anything against in"

"I'm not saying you are , I just want you to give him a chance if he tries, you can even call him up when you get to new York and have coffee with him"

"I cant believe you're actually telling me to talk to him or suggesting me seeing him" Gabriella look at her mom unbelievable.

Anne reach out and hold her daughters hand" You have grown up without a father in your life for 20 years"

Gabriella who is more than pissed , snatch her hands away in anger " And you think I do now?"

Anne sigh not knowing other way to make her understand "Le necesito para comprenderme hija"(I need you to understand me daughter).

"Ninguna mama,yo soy ya no nino, I"(No mama, im no longer a child) stop for what she was about to say due to her being a bad Spanish speaker." I don't want to see Antony or even talk to him"

"Dijo que usted siempre me hara Gabriella feliz"(you said you will always make me happy Gabriella) " you should make me happy by reconnecting with your father".

Look at her mom with a sad face" why do you care so much?"

Rise her voice a bit " because I've watched you grew up with your dad around Gabriella and I know as years keep going by how much that affect you even tho you act like it didn't bother you"

Shrug her sholder " it didn't "

"Oh please Hija, im not stupid and im not too old to not notice little things about teenager"

" Your 41"Gabriella laughed

Anne laughed too " Yeah and I need a grandchild"

"Mami, im only 21"She place her face on her hand.

"21 and successful, I mean I guess I can wait for two more year"

"That's when I find a guy" Standing up and walking around to go to the fridge

"Trust me you will, adam is just an asshole "

"And somehow those are the type of man that are attracted to me "


End file.
